hand_of_fate_2fandomcom-20200222-history
Stranger In The Shadows
"Ah! An old card returns! I have not seen this since the days of the Usurper." Event On a dark, moonless night, down a lonely road, you encounter a hooded stranger. "Greetings, friend. I am in need of some... sustenance." "Would you be willing to offer some of your vigour, in exchange for gold?" he asks, taking out a bag of coins. 1) Accept. :Chance Cards Gambit (3 Success, 1 Huge Failure) (1 slow shuffle) :Huge Success (only possible with Eternal Hope) ::"Long have I walked the paths of these lands, but rarely have I met one with a destiny like yours." ::"There was one other - long ago - whose blood still runs in my veins. He brought great ruin to my people, and many others." ::"Yet perhaps you are a hope for change?" ::The stranger moves with unnatural speed to grasp you firmly and bite at your throat. After a few seconds, he releases you. ::You feel a coldness spread from your neck throughout the rest of your body. ::The player acquires Kallas' Blood. ::"Now you too carry the blessing - the curse - of the blood of he who controls the game." ::He dissolves into the shadows once more. ::Encounter ends. ::If you already have Kallas' Blood: ::You draw a -50% life pain card. ::You draw 1 gold gain card (amount of gold = amount of life lost). Draw a 0 Gold Gain Card if the pain card was discarded. :Success ::The stranger moves with unnatural speed to grasp you firmly and bite at your throat. After a few seconds, he releases you. ::The player draws a 5-10 Life Pain Card. ::"Thank you." he says, handing you some gold as you regain your composure. ::The player draws a 5-10 Gold Gain Card. ::"I am not yet sated. Would you like to earn more gold?" ::A) Accept. :::Chance Cards Gambit (3 Success, 1 Huge Failure) (2 slow shuffles) :::Success ::::The stranger moves with unnatural speed to grasp you firmly and bite at your throat. After a few seconds, he releases you. ::::The player draws a 5-15 Life Pain Card. ::::"Thank you." he says, handing you some gold as you regain your composure. ::::The player draws a 5-15 Gold Gain Card. ::::"I am not yet sated. Would you like to earn more gold?" ::::1) Accept. :::::Chance Cards Gambit (2 Success, 2 Huge Failure) (2 slow shuffles) :::::Success ::::::The stranger moves with unnatural speed to grasp you firmly and bite at your throat. After a few seconds, he releases you. ::::::The player draws a 10 Life Pain Card. ::::::"Thank you." he says, handing you some gold as you regain your composure. ::::::The player draws a 10 Gold Gain Card. ::::::"I am not yet sated. Would you like to earn more gold?" ::::::1) Accept. :::::::Chance Cards Gambit (2 Success, 2 Huge Failure) (2 shuffles) :::::::Success ::::::::(insert text here) :::::::Huge Failure ::::::::The stranger moves with unnatural speed, to grasp you firmly and bite at your throat. As the seconds pass, you begin to feel dizzy. You struggle to break free, but it's too late. ::::::::You wake up some time later, weak and barely able to stand. The stranger is gone. ::::::::The player loses all but 1 Life. ::::::::Encounter ends. ::::::2) Decline. :::::::(insert text here) :::::Huge Failure ::::::The stranger moves with unnatural speed, to grasp you firmly and bite at your throat. As the seconds pass, you begin to feel dizzy. You struggle to break free, but it's too late. ::::::You wake up some time later, weak and barely able to stand. The stranger is gone. ::::::The player loses all but 1 Life. ::::::Encounter ends. ::::2) Decline. :::::(insert text here) :::Huge Failure ::::The stranger moves with unnatural speed, to grasp you firmly and bite at your throat. As the seconds pass, you begin to feel dizzy. You struggle to break free, but it's too late. ::::You wake up some time later, weak and barely able to stand. The stranger is gone. ::::The player loses all but 1 Life. ::::Encounter ends. ::B) Decline. :::"As you wish." the stranger remarks and melts into the shadows. :::Encounter ends. :Huge Failure ::(insert text here) 2) Decline. :(insert text here) Shadow Shard Unlock Shard unlocks when a hero received at least 30 life pain points. The player gains this card's Shadow Shard "Thank you mortal," the stranger says, "It is always better for all concerned when we can be civil about these things." Encounter ends. Unlocked By Complete The Servant (Gold token). Notes This Encounter is similar to a card of the same name in Hand of Fate.Category:Encounters Category:Normal Encounters Category:The Servant and the Beast Category:Shadow Shards Category:Chance Cards Gambits